The Day you Learn to Love me
by Redundancy
Summary: To me, you were somebody unreachable. Somebody I might not even see again for a long time.    However, fate always works its ways.


I remember the first time I saw you; you were smiling so brightly, giggling, chatting with your friends.

Your flowy light green hair bathed in the sunlight and flew freely in the wind.

I thought, "How beautiful she was."

To me, you were somebody unreachable. Somebody I might not even see again for a long time.

However, fate always works its ways.

I saw you again another day, but on that day, you were crying so sadly.

Your sobbing unstoppable, and tears just flowing out of your eyes and rolling down your cheeks.

As I walked a little closer, I noticed you weren't alone.

You were with another guy. I passively walked away.

"I can't be involved with this, I don't even know you." I muttered to myself those words, convincing myself it was nothing.

Your tears stained my dreams with sadness and misery.

Your face was unforgettable and it made me silently cry in my sleep for you.

The next few days, I heard who you were, what happened, why it happened.

"Hatsune Miku-senpai - She was going out with a third-year senpai!"

"I heard he cheated on her, because all they did was kiss, and he wanted more-"

"Seriously? Who? How?"

"He went out with a high-schooler! She's so pretty! Of course he would pick her over Hatsune-senpai!"

"And she saw them shopping together the other day. I heard she even followed them to a love hotel - And when they were done, all the way to her house!"

I shut it all out.

He didn't deserve you.

No matter how pretty the girl was, she would be nothing compared to you.

You were my angel.

I thought that was the end I'd be seeing you anytime soon.

Then I got dragged by my friends to a goukon.

I saw you. You were at another goukon at the other table.

My gaze never turned away from you. I was mesmerised.

I saw your hand suddenly get touched by the guy, and I immediately stood up, my instinct to go over to the table and grab your hand away.

Then I saw you slap away his hand and get up to leave. But I saw that look on your face.

It was just a flash, but I saw it clearly. There were tears forming in your eyes.

So I found an excuse and followed you.

I kept a distance away from you, and before I knew it, you started running.

Running and running.

Till your legs just gave way and you cried. Sobbing silently in the dark.

"Are you okay?" My automatic reaction.

I offered my hand to you and smiled, "Don't cry! No matter how hard it is, there's always a bright side to things."

You turned away, wiping your tears furiously with the sleeve of your blouse but your tears kept falling.

I wiped your tears away with the sleeve of my jacket and said again, "You're never alone. Don't keep making yourself feel bad and cry."

I slowly, cautiously hugged you and I felt my heart beat fasten, and my face reddening. We were so close.

"Th..Thanks..." You whispered into my ear amidst the sobs.

I felt time could stop just there.

But it didn't. You stopped sobbing now and you were calm.

"Um.. May we get up now?"

"Of course!" I nervously laughed, immediately backing away and standing up before stretching a hand to you.

Your touch lingered on me.

"I'm sorry; I was.."

"No, it's okay! No problem! I was just passing by though."

"You look familiar... Ah! Kaga..Kagamine right? Len-kun!"

"Umm.. Yeah."

"You look just like your sis! Rin-chan! we're friends."

"Oh."

"You should know me right? I'm Miku! Hatsune Miku. You can call me Miku-chan if you want! Rin-chan calls me that."

"Mi..Miku...-senpai.."

"Ah! Don't be so formal. Try saying Miku-chan!"

"Mi...Mi..Miku...Miku..Miku-"

She laughed at my stuttering words.

"If you can't, you can just call me Miku. I don't mind!"

I saw your laugh again. A little sadder than before, but better than your tearing face.

"It's late already! Let's go!"

With your few words, we parted just like that.

Yet you're still so clearly etched in my mind. Your smile, your laughter, your frowns and your cries.

My feelings are so conflicting I don't know what to do; what to say; what to feel anymore.

But all I know is that I want to embrace you the very minute.

Watching you from afar yet unable to be the one next to you.

Venting my emotions through a short message I'm unable to send, and kept in my 'drafts' folder along with countless, endless love messages to you:

If you need a hand, I'll lend both to you.

If you need a shoulder to cry on, I'll lend mine to you.

If you need a hug for whatever reason, I'll give one to you.

I'll be your shelter in the rain; I'll be your sunshine in a storm.

To the Day you learn to Love me, I'll be waiting for you.


End file.
